On Hyotei
by Frozen Obsidian
Summary: Ten facts about each of the Hyotei Regulars. Third: Mukahi Gakuto - Because he is as much of an Ice Prince as the rest of them, he's just better at hiding it.
1. Atobe Keigo

**On Hyotei:  
Atobe Keigo**

**1. He was forced into tennis.**

He had not wanted to take up a sport. After all, he was _Atobe Keigo _and if he wanted to sit around the house all day doing nothing but lounging in his family's luxury, he should be allowed to do so.

But though his nannies eventually had to defer to the irrefutable force that was Atobe Keigo when he said '_No. I do not want to go out and participate in this plebeian activity of 'exercise'. It will make me sticky and sweaty and ruin my complexion. Imagine if I get a freckle! If you bring it up again, I'll get mother to fire you' _His father did not, however, have to bow down to his son.

So, when his father had heard of Atobe's brattiness, he had gone to his then six year old son (idly, he wondered where Atobe had learned the word plebeian and the anxiety over his complexion. Eventually, he blamed Atobe's socialite mother. He was right.).

He told Atobe in no uncertain terms that if Atobe didn't get his ass out into the sunlight and take up a sport, Atobe could say goodbye to his normal pocket money and be introduced to the commoners' amount of pocket change a week.

(Atobe was horrified. Only 2,000 yen a week? Imagine the horror! He would have to eat at _commercial_ food outlets. To this day, the thought still sends shivers down his spine.)

So, grudgingly, Atobe went to the elite sports center near his house where the young and the very loaded went to learn sports.

He scoffed at equestrian sports (_I am not getting on that disgusting animal. It is not worthy of being graced with my magnificent weight.)._

He simply raised his eyebrow at racing yachts. (_Why learn how to sail a yacht when I have twenty different servants available for it? _He blatantly ignored the difference between a sailing yacht and a racing yacht._)_

Eventually, he came up with an excuse for every sport there and managed to thoroughly exasperate his father who eventually closed his eyes, spun around and marched Atobe to the nearest sport.

That was tennis.

Atobe threw up a huge fuss about it, saying, 'I will not run around in tennis shorts with a racquet in hand to chase after a fluorescent yellow ball. The aesthetic value is non-existent! Not to mention, it will make me sweaty and sticky and simply smell horrible. I will burn-'

His father sighed and cut him off, "Remember what I said about the pocket money, Keigo? Well, if you keep this up, you're not getting any _at all_. You will also not be allowed into the family theater, the family kitchen, the family arcade, or anywhere other than your room. Got that?"

Atobe opened his mouth in indignation, and for the first time in his life, no words came out.

But despite all the fuss and bother Atobe caused in the beginnings of the pursuit of the sport, he put his heart into it. As he said, "If I will be forced to partake in a sport, the least I can do is do it well and look good doing it."

His father shrugged and decided that it was a job well done.

And though Atobe never said it, he was more thankful to his father for this than anything else he's ever done for his son, even the truckloads of money.

Because though money gives Atobe luxury, tennis gave him a purpose for the first time in his life.

**2. He is ambitious.**

Ambition is the reason that he tries so hard and has taken up so many positions such as Captain of the Tennis Club and Student Council President. Both positions were won through diligence and charisma and not-a-single-bribe.

However, he was not originally so. In fact, before his father literally threatened him into tennis, he was a lazy little brat who was content to live on his family's money for the rest of his life.

But then, he was introduced to tennis, and was beaten soundly by one of the older seniors.

Atobe being Atobe, and still in his spoilt I-should-get-everything stage, he threw a calm tantrum and said that he would make the boy regret it.

Though he meant it in a different way (as in, he was going to hire a chain of spies to find out every secret that his family had), the way the boy smirked and said, 'Make me, brat.', changed his mind.

He was going to learn this 'tennis', and he was going to do it well, and he was going to pummel that smirk off the boy's smug face.

And he did. For the first time, Atobe felt the thrill of success, for getting something through effort, and not just waving his wallet around, and felt a sense of purpose and ambition coursing through him.

That was when he decided he was going to be the King of this sport. He was going to become a star player of this sport that brought about this sweet feeling of victorious satisfaction.

And of course, being Atobe, he tossed a smirk at his defeated opponent, struck a pose that would later become known as his 'Atobe-being-a-victorious-prat' pose, and said, 'Be awed at the sight of my prowess!'

His opponent felt like punching the boy in his face.

And over the course of the next few years, he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

-0-0-0-

Atobe feels a perverse sense of glee at the unconcealed outrage on his opponents' faces and tries to make them more and more enraged by exaggerating various movements. (This is the origin of the Hyotei chant.)

Let it never be said that Atobe didn't act like a prat. In fact, he takes pride in his ability to irritate people. He knows they think him ridiculous, but it's _just so funny_.

(Kabaji thinks that Atobe has the most twisted sense of humour he's ever seen.)

**3. He does not think of Kabaji as a servant.**

Many people think that Kabaji is a simpleton who exists just to do Atobe's bidding.

They think that Atobe is exploiting Kabaji's simple-mindedness by treating him as a servant.

Quite a few believe that Kabaji _is_ Atobe's servant.

This is, to be frank, utter bullshit.

Kabaji Munehiro is neither stupid nor poor. His family is in fact the owner of the premier medical equipment developer in Japan.

His results are excellent too, well up to par with Hyotei's high academic standards.

Rather, he speaks only the word 'Usu' simply because he has a problem with his vocal chords that makes it painful to speak.

As you can see, Kabaji has no reason to act as Atobe's servant. Rather, he helps out his friend because he _wants_ to, because he knows that Atobe often takes up too much.

Atobe has been friends with Kabaji since his spoilt brat days, and values his friendship more than all his rich and beautiful acquaintances who are as shallow as dirt. (In fact, every person that has insulted Kabaji has found themselves either in a financial crisis or with a broken bone.)

Kabaji is the earth that grounds Atobe's fiery tornado of ambition and ego and diligence. (He is really the one that gives Atobe the metaphorical kick-in-the-ass to reform his ways and start trying harder, because A) it made him a lazy poncy brat who had no real use in the world, B) he was his father's son, and Kabaji knew that Atobe respected the man, and did he _really _want to let him down? And C) Did Atobe really want to live his life as a good-for-nothing? Atobe realized then, that the answer was No.)

('Be awed by the sight of his prowess,' becomes his trademark and his motto. To strive to be good enough to use that line; to be awed by other's prowess, and improve himself for it.)

Kabaji is the first person who became friends with Atobe because of his personality, not his status as rich kid among rich kids or captain of Hyotei's tennis team. (The rest of the Hyotei team became friends with Atobe through various hilarious and/or deep moments that involved everything from guns to ferris wheels.)

Kabaji is the person who listens to Atobe's worries, because Atobe doesn't worry about looking omnipotent in front of him. (Atobe feels that he needs to look strong, because he is the heir of the Atobe empire, and many eyes are on him, to see if he can live up to his father's weighty name.)

Kabaji is his crutch, his best friend, and anyone who thinks otherwise can (excuse his language) _go_ _fuck himself._

**4. He does have a heart behind all his ego.**

He might act holier-than-thou and seem like he thinks you're not worth his time.

He might act like an utter bitch that is all vanity and tennis prowess and nothing else.

But that is just a guise to shield his heart from exploitation.

Once upon a time, a nanny took advantage of a three-year old Atobe Keigo's innocence and adoration to learn the family safe's code and steal all the money (a good million dollars in US currency).

Atobe was crushed. He had honestly adored that nanny with all his heart, and it hurt to be used in that way.

So, he formed his egoistic personality to keep everyone at arm's length.

But despite the many years of holding up this façade of jerkiness, he is still the same kind loving boy he used to be deep down inside.

That is why he tells Sakaki to let Shishido back into the team, because something in that boy's sweat and tears struck a chord in the heart he has frozen away from everyone but Kabaji and his family.

That is why he throws the huge extravagant party for Kabaji to cheer him up, because he can't bear to see someone he loves sad.

And gradually, when Hyotei stops becoming a team, but a circle of friends, they thaw out the warm heart that Atobe has hidden away, and Atobe smiles truly, not a smirk or a smile to inspire confidence, but a smile straight from the heart.

(He still acts like a prat, but it's okay, the important people know it's not the only thing to him.)

**5. He likes strong-willed girls.**

He doesn't like the gushing girls who fall over at his feet (magnificent though his feet are).

He doesn't like the swooning ladies who just gush and gush and gush and _gush._

They are so shallow, and Atobe knows they do not like him for him, but for who his father is.

When Atobe falls in love, he wants it to be with someone who will argue with him, slap him up the head when he acts like too much of an asshole and is not afraid to be herself around him.

That's why he first made a move on Ann. Sassy, strong willed, and looked like she was willing to punch any boy who got on her wrong side, just his type.

He hadn't expected such a violent reaction from the two boys with her, I mean, he was just teasing her. (But that Momoshiro's and Kamio's faces were a hilariously brilliant shade of angry red)

Well, okay, maybe not _just_ teasing, because Atobe's always had a thing for strong-willed girls, but he really had _not_ meant to offend Ann so much.

But then, Atobe has sadly always been a bit lacking in the romance department.

He is too used to girls falling for him straight off the bat, and knows how to charm the socks off lovesick girls.

He does not, however, know how to charm a girl who will slap him if he acts all otherworldly and holier-than-thou.

Sure, he likes girls like that, but that doesn't mean he knows how to _talk_ to them.

Kabaji is the only one that knew that Atobe was serious about trying to get Ann to date him. Oshitari does suspect however, after all, he _is_ a genius.

Atobe has sworn them both to secrecy.

Oshitari is amused by the confirmation that did not require any prodding at all.

**6. He does not see anything wrong with how he defeated Tezuka.**

He had wanted to defeat Tezuka for a very long time. It had been his main goal for many years.

Tezuka is akin to a perfect player, like Sanada and Yukimura and of course, himself, and something about Tezuka ignites a competitive spark in Atobe.

So he sees no indignity in using all his strength to defeat the Seigaku captain, because his insight _is _his strength.

That is why he continues to push Tezuka, even when the other's arm obviously burns.

He ignores the hostile stares that are aimed at him. After all, if Tezuka couldn't play, he could always surrender.

But of course, Tezuka doesn't. Atobe doesn't know whether to be happy or sad at that. Happy, because that stubbornness and determination (pigheadedness) is what makes Tezuka such a worthy rival.

Sad, because even though he wins, it feels hollow.

So he raises Tezuka's arm, and honours his sacrifice, but leans down and whispers, unheard and unseen to everyone, "I look forward to challenging you at _full power_, Tezuka."

Yes, he sees nothing wrong with how he defeated Tezuka, but he feels cheated of a great match all the same.

**7. He is remarkably astute.**

Well, this is obvious, what with his infamous Insight that is both feared and admired.

But he had not originally meant to play as an analytical player (though he is a famous all rounder, it is undeniable he is primarily analytical), but he had noticed that he often observed weaknesses in his opponent's form or swing or stance or…)

His mind turned, and he realized that this could make him an even better player.

That is the birth of his Insight.

But his famous insight is not restricted to the playing field. He notices much both off and on the courts.

He uses this talent to be a better captain, helping to mark down the faults in his subordinate's play.

(In fact, a bi-weekly habit of all Hyotei players is to check the list that Kabaji puts up on their mistakes. They greatly appreciate their captain's hard work. Other schools can think what they want about Atobe, but his team knows that he is an awesome captain.)

He watches his team silently and often unknown to them.

He watches Shishido train every night with Ohtori, eyes narrowed and mentally jotting down every improvement in the boy's movement. That's why he can so confidently tell Sakaki let him into the team, for even if he did respect the boy's hard work, it is his nightly observations that so firmly convinces him that Shishido deserves a second chance, but only if he doubles with Ohtori. (Because while Shishido has improved as a singles player, but not enough to merit a permanent placing. His rapport with Ohtori, however, did.)

He will observe, and he will do what he can with his findings.

The people he helps do not often know, Atobe has helped many people. (Gakuto is still confused as to who sent him a treadmill to work on his stamina. Oshitari knows, but keeps it to himself because Gakuto's confusion is so amusing)

Atobe feels pleased with himself.

(Be awed by his kindness!)

**8. He is their egoistical but somehow lovable captain.**

Yes, Atobe oftentimes irritates the hell out of his teammates, but somehow, they still adore him like Seigaku does Tezuka and Rikkai does Yukimura (though with less dramatic sunsets).

Oshitari is Atobe's best friend next to Kabaji, and knows a lot about their dramatic captain. He knows that Atobe is a normal guy underneath all his pomp and arrogance, and Oshitari likes him, really. And this might seem like an unremarkable thing, liking someone, but it isn't, because Oshitari does not genuinely like people often. (He sees too much).

Jirou finds Atobe to be a challenge. He is the only person in Hyotei that truly wakes him up, because Atobe is a fascinating puzzle to play against, both in tennis and in real life. Atobe is a constant change, switching from hot to cold, kind to ice, gentle to bitchy in seconds, and Jirou finds it fascinating.

Shishido respects Atobe, because he sees a lot of himself in Atobe. Both are vain, and though Shishido needed a brutal cut down to realize he wasn't all that great, Atobe didn't. Or rather, doesn't need one, because Shishido has come to realize that Atobe doesn't think he is infallible at all, but endeavors to be so.

Gakuto flits around like a hummingbird, and never stays too long to consider someone, but he too has built up a liking for his captain. He appreciates Atobe's twisted humour, and likes the fire he emits. Gakuto thinks his captain is, quite frankly, bat shit crazy, and is all the more likable for it.

Ohtori admires his drama-queen captain. He admires his determination and prowess and all-too-obvious-no-matter-how-he-tries-to-hide-it care for his team. He likes his captain because it was Atobe that suggested him for a position as a Regular, as he was the only one that really saw the steel behind all of Ohtori's smiles. Ohtori likes that Atobe was the first to notice.

Hiyoshi thinks of Atobe as an obstacle, someone to be challenged and defeated on his way to becoming number one. (_Gekukujyou_) But somewhere in his conquest of victory, Hiyoshi has developed a healthy dose of respect for his captain. Hiyoshi admires Atobe's easy charisma when Hiyoshi has always had a hard time being noticed. He likes Atobe's determination that burns parallel with his own.

And of course, Kabaji likes Atobe, and is quite frankly the most loyal of them all to their erratic captain. They are all loyal to Atobe now (after much rough and tumble and near-fist-fights in the beginning), but Kabaji will forever be Atobe's number one supporter and friend.

Yes, Atobe can be highly annoying, but somehow, they like him anyway.

**9. He is bitter with Yukimura for stopping the match between him and Sanada.**

He has always liked the Rikkai captain, ever since they met in an upscale party when he was ten. (Yukimura's father often does business with Atobe's.)

The boy is kind and gentle and sadistic and determined. Atobe finds him very fun to be around.

But Atobe is still angry with Yukimura for making him stop the match with Sanada. It had been meant to just test out his World of Ice, but somehow, it had evolved into a dance, a tango of wills between the pair of them, and Atobe gets his first true taste of the Rikkai fire mixed with Sanada's will, and Atobe wants to keep fighting, to tear it down with his own power and the Hyotei ice.

But Yukimura steps in, and says, in that powerfully quiet way of his, "This is enough. Stop."

They stop, but Atobe burns with a fire that will meet with Sanada's again one day, and just tells Sanada, "We _will_ get to finish a match one day, Sanada."

Sanada simply chuckles and says, "I hope so."

So Atobe swears, old friend or not, if Yukimura ever stops another match between he and Sanada again, he is going to kick Yukimura's ass. (He will be the first person to ever do so. In fact, he is the first person to even _think_ about doing so.)

**10. He is the fire to Hyotei's ice.**

Hyotei is the infamous ice school. The coldest of all the schools with its selection and manner of picking and dropping Regulars in an instant.

Atobe fits in with this, coolly dropping disappointing trial members without a thought and calmly crushing the hopes of others. (Secretly nice or not, he still wants to win, after all.)

But at the same time, he _doesn_'t fit; he is fire, a ball of fiery ambition and will and pure enjoyment of the game itself.

He burns with a desire to fight and defeat strong players.

He burns with a wish to carry Hyotei to their first National placing as Number One. He did not succeed, but fire is not so easily vanquished, and he will continue this dream in high school.

He had to share his magnificence with the rest of the world, after all.

His an eternal fire, and will not burn out so easily.

-0-0-0-

I'm back! Suddenly, despite my writer's block, I was inspired to start, so here you go - Atobe!

The egoistical brat of a captain that I absolutely adore. He's somehow so lovable, despite his arrogance...

I poked a bit of fun at him in the Ann bit, because I felt it needed an explanation. It's not romance at all, it's just a teenage boy being an idiot as usual. XD And I'm not a shipper of AtobeAnn, but I felt it deserved a mention, being a canon thing and all. (If only for one episode. I don't think Atobe even glances at her after that again.)

(Total Tango Pair shipper anyway.)

Will I ever continue To Be Brutally Frank With You? I don't know... There's just no inspiration... But if I ever get inspiration, I will certainly continue it.

...

I wonder if anyone still remembers me?

Haha...

Next up: Oshitari Yuushi OR Akutagawa Jirou OR Kabaji Munehiro.

I would normally continue with the vice captain, but Hyotei doesn't _have_ one... So, you decide! (No matter how Yuushi seems like one.)

Go Hyotei! (Go Rikkai too!)

Much love,  
~FO


	2. Oshitari Yuushi

**On Hyotei:  
Oshitari Yuushi**

**1. He picked up tennis on a whim.**

Oshitari Yuushi is a natural genius.

He is astute, athletic and capable of absorbing any information like a sponge.

He is, in the eyes of his parents, the perfect child. (His mother likes to titter about how lucky she is to have two such genius children, for his sister is much the same, except with a kinder edge.)

His parents reason that since their child is so perfect, he can take care of himself, so that means they can throw all their heart into their true loves, their careers and each other. They couldn't ask for more, because neither of them really know how to take of children, or actually want to learn all that much.

Oshitari was really just born because the Oshitari empire needed a male heir. (His parents are traditionalists – the boy will be the inheritor. Their daughter is brilliant, but she is a _girl_.)

(Oshitari hates them for overlooking his sister and making him stand in the limelight. He wishes that he could just relax, but he can't, since he is the heir, and he has to be calm and cool and collected all the time. His sister, to be honest, is relieved that she has been overlooked. It's much happier, being overlooked. Oshitari thinks that he envies her.)

His parents go gallivanting around the world, either on holiday or on business, leaving Oshitari nothing more than a kiss on the cheek from his mother and a (not) joking warning from his father to make sure that he makes them proud.

Unsurprisingly, Oshitari is bitter.

So, knowing that his parents hated sports, because they thought that it meant less time for their son to show off how vastly superior he is, Oshitari went to sign up for the Hyotei tennis team. His reasoning for choosing that club is that Atobe Keigo was joining it too, and Oshitari's been friends with the arrogant boy for years. (Oshitari doesn't bother considering the fact that the tennis team was the most vicious of all the teams in the school, since after all, he _is _Oshitari Yuushi, and he can do anything.)

In a nutshell, Oshitari discovered tennis because of spite.

Yet, in what he considers an odd twist of fate, he finds that he quite enjoys the sport.

It's fun to let go of his anger and his worries and his frustration, and just zone in on the game.

It's nice that he can think of nothing but tennis when he plays.

And once Oshitari discovered that he enjoyed tennis, he decided he was going to do this _properly_.

He goes home and watches hundreds of videos of tennis matches.

As he watches, his brain selects a myriad of tennis moves, simultaneously cataloging them under different categories for different uses, while planning how to climb the way up to the Regulars.

(Atobe is already there at the pinnacle of the sub-Regulars, smirkingly teasing Oshitari about how _slow_ the genius is at this. Seems that the genius isn't so genius at everything after all, eh?)

(Oshitari is planning to answer that by climbing up to his level and smacking him so hard that Atobe can never doubt his genius again.)

Within half a year, he has an intimidating arsenal of techniques and is part of the sub-Regulars, and is one step away from Regulars.

The rest of the team whisper about him in awe and fear. They remember the awkward way Oshitari first played, and have seen him rush past them without more than a smirk (if they were lucky, because most of the time Oshitari didn't bother acknowledging anybody at all).

Oshitari, however, isn't satisfied, because Atobe is already the second-best player in the whole team.

So he scouts around for more techniques, and plans to build up to a full-out battalion with all the techniques he can ever glean.

He is disappointed when he finds out that he only has to use 27 during his debut match to win. Talk about a let-down.

It is sufficient enough to impress the captain and the coach though, for he is set to become a Regular as soon as the third-years retire.

While anybody else would consider this a job well done, especially for a player that has only picked up a racquet at the beginning of the year, Oshitari is displeased with himself, because he had expected his rise to be much quicker.

Of course, Oshitari isn't someone who sits idle when he's frustrated about something, so he challenges one of his sempai to a match.

He wins 6-2.

Irrefutably, Oshitari has earned the right to take that sempai's place in the Regulars.

During the Nationals that year, Hyotei shocks the middle-school tennis circuit with two blazing first-years.

(The Three Demons of Rikkai, as they have already become known, smile secretly to themselves and tell the pair, we will be waiting.)

(Atobe laughs and tells them not to worry, he'll be seeing them soon. Oshitari takes it one step further by saying, _we're_ already waiting.)

(Yukimura chuckles, Sanada bristles, and Yanagi makes a note to be careful of that one.)

Oshitari remembers every moment of this (his rise to glory, he sometimes says), but what he _doesn't_ remember is how he got paired up with the bumbling idiot of an acrobat that is Gakuto Mukahi.

Somehow, he can't bring himself to care about the hows and whys all that much, because Gakuto is the best thing that's happened to him in a long time.

(Not in that way, you dirty minded pervert.)

(…)

(Maybe.)

**2. He wants attention.**

Or rather, not so much want as _need_.

However, Oshitari's much more subtle about it than Atobe (who doesn't need attention so much as naturally attract it). He doesn't develop chants that center around the timing of his snaps, he doesn't create a catch phrase that makes everyone want to strangle him.

Oshitari does it by being mysterious and aloof and just plain cool in the eyes of his peers. He wears glasses because they add that aura of secrecy to his already mysterious persona.

People just can't help but _stare_ at Oshitari when he wants them to.

Oshitari's proud of this, and it helps to fill that hole in his heart that his parents have dug over the years.

Because it's hard to know that your parents see you as an asset, not as a child to love and care for.

He's really just there to add a list of achievements to the Oshitari family name.

His parents see him, and his achievements, and hear the praises heaped on him, but they don't really _see him_.

They do, however notice that their son seems to enjoy hogging the limelight, and it does not sit well with them. They are the ones who should be in the spotlight, children should be seen and not heard after all. It is, his mother sighs, perhaps the only flaw in their genius son.

Oshitari is willing to admit that he is an attention-seeking prat, but well, if his parents have a problem with that, they could go and yell at a mirror.

It's their fault after all.

**3. He is cunning.**

Oshitari Yuushi is one hell of a manipulative bastard, and he's proud of it.

He plays an excellent game of tennis, undoubtedly, but what really sets him apart is his talent for screwing with people's heads.

They call him 'the man of a thousand techniques'. This is, to be honest, complete bullshit that Oshitari has prodded into full-fledged legend.

They call him a genius. Oshitari never has had to advertise this, because he knows that simply acting as himself will do it. Additionally, he knows that keeping quiet and smirking to himself will do more to spread this title than proclaiming it ever will.

In the pairing of he and Gakuto, he is the one pulling the strings. Gakuto attracts all the attention with his flamboyant stunts, and while their opponents are gaping, Oshitari slides in for the kill.

There is a reason why Gakuto plays doubles with Oshitari, and that is because it's a much better option than playing _against_ him.

Gakuto has played one game against the blue-haired genius before, and he swears that it has scarred him for life.

Oshitari smirks and stays silent.

**4. He is arrogant.**

He's always been told that he's the best, and he's come to believe it.

Of course, he knows that there will be times when he will lose, but that doesn't mean anything, because Oshitari is still the best.

But if you asked him why he thought that way, he wouldn't (couldn't) give you an honest explanation. An honest answer, maybe, but never an explanation.

He'd say something like, "I'm a genius, after all. And what is a genius if not the best?"

Or maybe, "What would I be if not number one?"

They sound like off-hand replies, but they're true when you get right down to it.

He believes he is the best, because if he doesn't, he doesn't know who he's supposed to be.

Too many years of being praised only for your skills and abilities (never personality), leaves you believing that is all you'll ever be. And if you didn't have them, what would you be?

To put it simply, Oshitari is arrogant because it's the only thing he knows how to be.

**5. He likes Gakuto Mukahi for some strange reason.**

Gakuto is annoying, with an attention span that doesn't even deserve to be called that.

He can be bitchy and bratty and be the cause of multiple homicidal/suicidal thoughts.

Yet Oshitari likes him, for some reason that even his genius cannot fathom.

He never voices his confusion, of course, because that just does _not_ fit in with his 'I-know-everything-and-am-therefore-vastly-superior-to-you' image.

However, Atobe eyes his childhood friend and just _knows_. It is a source of great amusement for the Atobe heir.

Atobe knows that Oshitari likes the way that Gakuto just blurts out whatever he wants to say, because Oshitari has never dared to.

He knows that Oshitari finds Gakuto's brattiness amusing, and dare he say it, cute.

He knows that Oshitari likes Gakuto simply because the acrobat is everything that Oshitari is not.

Of course, Atobe doesn't bother enlightening Oshitari about this, because he knows that Oshitari will severely deny it.

Besides, it tickles Atobe's twisted sense of humour.

**6. He is a complete sucker for romance.**

People gape at him when they see him absorbed in a cheesy romance novel.

They can't help but chuckle when he judges the latest romance in the cinemas with an experienced eye.

'Who ever thought the genius Oshitari would be such a sap?' they like to murmur.

And Oshitari gives them the metaphorical finger, because he doesn't really care what they think.

He will admit it is an unorthodox love for someone of his station, let alone a _boy_ of his station, but what does he care for conventional?

(The answer to that is everything and nothing. He has not a single original move in his repertoire, but the way he blends them together is anything but usual. He is unconventionally conventional, in a way.)

Oshitari loves romance because it makes him smile to dream about a fairy-tale ending. A story where the prince could run off and leave behind his responsibilities, only to meet the girl of his dreams.

Stories where a coin flipped into a fountain can buy you a better tomorrow from Fate.

He loves those cheesy, sappy and horribly romantic stories, because he _wants_ it. He wants to be able to leave everything behind, all the responsibilities and judging eyes, and come out better for it.

He wants to be able to throw his life to fate, and be able to believe that it'll always end with a happily ever after.

But he will never dare to do it for real, because Oshitari is a realist deep down. He will dream and fantasize, but he knows better than to _believe_.

But even if he can't believe in them, they will always be his momentary high.

And if anyone had a problem with his romantic tendencies, well they could go and jump off a bridge, because Oshitari was not going to give up his release. Not for his parents, not for his status, and certainly not for any of them.

**7. He respects his teammates more than he respects himself.**

He is arrogant, but he knows that something about himself rings false.

He blows a trumpet of hot air, but none of it is true. At least, what is really true is buried deep under layers of acts and half-truths.

Whereas his teammates are, underneath all their twisted words and carefully played games, blunt and honest and true to their hearts.

He wishes that he could hate them for it.

But he can't, because he has a kind of envying respect for them, being able to stay true to themselves when he has buried his secret hopes underneath a web of acts.

He wishes that he had the same strength.

Gakuto doesn't think that Oshitari is as much of a liar as he seems to believe.

Sure, the blue-haired genius liked to mess with people's minds and layer lies and truths together in a way that made them seem one and the same, but he isn't as bad as he seems to think.

Oshitari is, for all his show and smirks, simply confused.

And if Gakuto had to kick the taller boy over the head several times to make him see the light, then well, Gakuto would jolly well do it.

It would be fun, if nothing else.

**8. He finds Hyotei amusing.**

They all have their own twisted brand of humour. Oshitari himself delights in sly undercurrents in everyday conversations. The kind that only he and Atobe get straight off, while everyone else only realizes that they've been insulted several moments later.

But the Hyotei Regulars are delightfully varied when it comes to their sources of amusement.

Atobe loves to rile people up by acting the jerk, and cackles (there's really no other word for the malevolent laugh Oshitari absolutely _knows_ Atobe does inside) internally. Oshitari often rolls his eyes at Atobe's antics, but he will admit that the expressions the offended people make are hilarious.

Jirou has one of the oddest senses of humours. He sits there, half-awake, listening to conversations and interpreting actions. It's amazing how much Jirou can read from the body language of other people. There's not a single Regular who has not burst out laughing by one of Jirou's sly under-the-breath comments. _(Did you notice that Atobe is totally crushing on that girl? The one who just stepped on his foot? Yeah, that one. And she hates him, you know. But not as much as she likes people to think. Atobe's going to turn red in 3...2...1...)_

Gakuto is the classic prankster. He plays tricks and jokes and insults people to find his amusement. It's no where near as sly as the other Regulars, but Oshitari likes it because of that. It's nice to have a bit of slapstick amusement that doesn't require any thinking. (Therefore, Oshitari will be going out of his way to ensure that Gakuto _never_ meets Niou Masaharu or Yagyuu Hiroshi. Those two would bend Gakuto's mind backwards and sideways and Oshitari could say goodbye to straightforward tricks.)

Kabaji plays tricks too, but in a much subtler way than Gakuto. He drops rocks on people's feet, he _accidentally_ mimics a movement at just the right moment to whack a person on the face… It's amazing how many ways Kabaji can pull a joke that seems purely accidental. And no one's going to demand apologies from a boy who towers that much and is built like a linebacker. Not to mention, a boy who's Atobe Keigo's best friend. They weren't suicidal, and even if they were, they would choose a better way to die, thank you very much.

Shishido has a crueler edge to his sense of humour. He is perhaps the most complete asshole on the team (except when it comes to Ohtori, of course). He delights in others' suffering, such as a door to the face and the fall of pride. For Shishido has been in that place before, and if you don't have the strength to fight your way back up, you deserve to be laughed at. Oshitari thinks that their bluntest player is the most cruelly manipulative of them all. Some respect is due for that roundabout way of helping people though, Oshitari thinks.

Their nice guy, Ohtori, is perhaps the worst of them all. He gleans amusement from being polite and civil, and thus annoying the hell out of anyone attempting to heckle him. Oshitari has learned rather quickly to _never_ give Ohtori an opening, or heaven forbid, earn his wrath (which is quiet and thus all the more deadly for it). For their 'pushover' will wear at it silently like a terrier, until you rue the day you ever met him.

Hiyoshi is amusing in the way that he says the most ridiculous things with the most bland expression imaginable. Oshitari wonders how such a bluntly honest person ended up in Hyotei. It was honestly the highlight of the year the day Hiyoshi informed a girl that those green berets made her head look like a ball and that those new socks made her thighs look huge, and that she should have gone with something red instead. The girl simply gaped and spluttered and slapped Hiyoshi across the face. But what Oshitari finds amusing is that Hiyoshi was _right_. Who would have guessed?

Oh yes, Oshitari thinks, Hyotei is a web of insanity and wildness, underneath all their rich boy facades and wry smiles.

Oshitari loves it.

**9. He understands Atobe.**

The two of them are perhaps the most similar among all the Hyotei Regulars.

They both are arrogant.

They are both revered by the general populace.

They are both held in very high expectations.

But the reasons behind them are what set the two apart.

Which is why Oshitari understands Atobe so well, of course, because if Atobe were just like him, then Oshitari wouldn't understand a thing.

It's amazing how much Oshitari can't understand his own motives, but can guess a person's heart accurately within fifteen minutes.

Atobe shakes his head and wonders how his childhood friend can be such an idiot at times.

**10. He embodies Hyotei's ice.**

He is cool and calm and collected. The kind of person who immediately makes you think 'If I go too near him, I'll freeze to death'.

He easily crushes his opponents with a cold smirk. He freezes his opponents by his sheer presence.

The kanji of Hyotei can be translated to "Ice Emperor", Oshitari fits that perfectly.

But he is not icy and cold, the kind that feels like he has no emotions.

Rather, Oshitari is so cold he _burns_.

He is like dry ice. Simple and pretty looking, but burns painfully when you touch it.

He is a ball of oppressed ambition and longing, and when he bursts, he flares like a supernova.

Oshitari is their Ice Prince, and he burns as he moves.

-0-0-0-0-

It's been a... month? I'm sorry! I started this one about a day after the Atobe one, then quickly found myself stuck.

I tried, I really did, but nothing wanted to come.

Then suddenly, bam! Inspiration! Thus, here you see the product of the return of my muse.

Hopefully, she hasn't gotten rusty over her month-long vacation.

Oshitari you totally exploded my mind. I had no idea how to end your segment, which is why you got the weird as all hell line at the end. Gah.

Next up: Gakuto Mukahi.

Loves,

~FO


	3. Mukahi Gakuto

**On Hyotei:**

**Mukahi Gakuto**

**1. He went to tennis because he was sick of being a gymnast.**

He was an excellent gymnast. In fact, he still is.

He won award after award for both Floor events and Apparatus events when he was younger. His parents praised him, but it didn't really matter _that_ much to them, because they were used to it, since Gakuto's older sister is an extraordinary gymnast too.

They would say, "Good job!"

Gakuto would smle.

And then they would continue, "You're becoming just like your older sister!"

Gakuto's smile usually switches off at that part.

He hates that his achievements are always likened to his older sister's, who though he loves and thinks of as a role model, makes him resentful too.

Why can't they see his achievements for what they are? That is, _his. _Nothing to do with his sister at all. Just because she did them first doesn't mean that it is easier for him to do them.

So angry and frustrated, he shocked his parents one night by declaring that he is going to quit gymnastics.

Flabbergasted, his parents demanded an explanation.

Calmly, -and that alone was enough to tell his parents that he meant business, because their son is only ever calm when he _really_ means it- Gakuto told his parents that since his sister has the gymnastics field covered, he's going to try something new.

His younger brother is watching him with wide eyes as he coolly shovels some food into his mouth.

(Gakuto gets the feeling that for once, he's being a good role model to his younger brother. He's right, because soon after that, his younger brother admits to his parents that he has no interest in gymnastics really, and all he really wants to do is draw.)

His parents splutter, and finally just ask what does Gakuto intend to do for sports if not gymnastics.

Pausing, because he had not thought about that, Gakuto considers his options.

He would be going to Hyotei soon, and they had just about any sport you could think of. So which should he choose?

Not table tennis, because it wouldn't make enough use of his greatest strength, his flexibility. Gakuto might want to give up gymnastics, but that didn't mean he had to give up the attributes he gained from it after all.

Not track and field, because he always found the events kind of boring to tell the truth.

Not basketball, because from what he heard, the basketball team in Hyotei is kind of lame, and Gakuto wants a place that he can shine among stars.

Then, he remembers what one of his classmates told him about the Hyotei Tennis Team. That the team was vicious and ruthless, that they show no mercy, that they're _awesome_.

And at that moment, Gakuto makes a choice.

He tells his parents, "I'm going to play tennis."

His parents try to change his mind for a while more, before deciding, what the hell, if this was what their son really wanted, they couldn't stop him.

Gakuto is relieved, because he had been scared that his parents wouldn't understand. And though they don't really understand, and they're still kind of disappointed, they love their son and they think he can make his own choices. So they give in, and Gakuto remembers exactly why he wanted to make them proud in the first place.

So, armed with some of the best tennis gear available, Gakuto enters the tennis world, and found that his flexibility was extremely useful, if employed right.

Smiling happily, because Gakuto thinks that he has found his _true _sport, he dives into the game.

The rest, as they say, is history.

**2. He is blunt.**

It almost makes him unique in Hyotei really, his bluntness.

Admittedly, Shishido and Hiyoshi are fairly blunt too (tactless, Oshitari sometimes calls them), but Gakuto's bluntness is different from theirs.

Shishido's comments are meant to hurt, but after that, to inspire. It's an odd quirk of his that is one of the reasons why Ohtori likes him so much. Whereas Hiyoshi simply doesn't have a filter in his brain that tells him _not to talk to that girl like that, you moronic voice box_!

And Gakuto?

Well, Gakuto _does_ have a filter in his brain that tells him not to say this and that, and Gakuto _generally_ does listen to it.

However, he sees no harm in telling people that they are worse than him, because Gakuto knows this is true, and by telling it to other people, it makes him work harder to ensure that this _stays_ true.

Simply put, Gakuto's bluntness is used as a double-edged sword (or maybe a double-edged riding crop, because he doesn't use it to harm, but to drive). It motivates people to bring down the smug acrobat, while at the same time, it drives Gakuto to make sure that they don't.

It's a win-win situation.

-0-0-0-

Oshitari once said that he wished Gakuto would think before moving, before taking it back, because he realized that it was what made Gakuto, _Gakuto._

Gakuto, personally, feels happy that Oshitari understands him so well, because Gakuto's play style doesn't work if he thinks about it.

To play for real, Gakuto needs to sink into the game and just follow his instincts, while leaving Oshitari to think about strategy in the background.

It's what makes them such a deadly pair.

Gakuto's blunt play style is exactly the right thing to complement Oshitari's manipulative one.

There is, however, one common thing between both their styles. That is, both of them are flamboyant attention-seekers. It's just that Gakuto says it outright while Oshitari implies it with that genius aura of his that somehow always manages to get a wind to ruffle his hair at the right moment.

Gakuto finds it hilarious.

**3. He is not as stupid as people think.**

They all call him hyper, and bratty, and stupid.

They think that just because Gakuto lets Oshitari pull the strings, it means that Gakuto can't think for himself.

They think that because Gakuto doesn't shy away from telling the honest truth, it means that he doesn't know that what he says hurts.

They think that because he acts happy and jaunty and cheerful all the time, he doesn't notice the insults and taunts thrown his way.

They are wrong.

Gakuto is pretty smart, and not just in his studies either. He's perfectly capable of being cunning and manipulative and at getting what he wants in real life. He knows how to play his cards right.

He just has his reasons for doing all those things that make people think otherwise.

He lets Oshitari pull the strings, because Oshitari's _better_ at it, and he'd be stupid for trying to stop their resident genius from utilizing his full potential. It's not that he can't be a game maker, it's just that he's smart enough to know that his partner was _born_ to be one.

He knows perfectly well how the truth can hurt. And that's exactly why he says them. Hurt and rage were the best inspirations for change and drive, and Gakuto employs them to his benefit.

He hears all the teasing and insults clearly enough, but he doesn't let it get to him. He just grins and says an off-hand insult whenever someone dares to insult him to his face, but what he really hates are the cowards who only dare to whisper behind his back. He doesn't react, because he knows that it irritates them even more if they think they can't get a rise out of him.

Instead, he pretends not to hear, and promptly shoves their own words down their throats by either proving them completely false, or showing them, that _Yes_, he was an arrogant flamboyant acrobat, but hey look, this good-for-nothing show off can still wipe the floor with you.

Oh, Gakuto isn't stupid at all.

He just likes you to think that he is.

**4. He is proud.**

It's a common trait found in all the Hyotei members, and Gakuto is no exception.

Gakuto takes pride in his acrobatic abilities, even though he has given up gymnastics years ago. After all, getting his level of flexibility and jump prowess is no easy feat.

But even more than that, he is proud of how he managed to adapt his hard-earned acrobatic talents to tennis.

He mocks other people when they mock him for being so showy, because he knows that, secretly, they're kind of intimidated by the short red-head who can pretty much jump higher than their heads.

Acrobatic tennis is his pride, and he will do anything to defend his title as the champion.

But to tell the truth, he was kind of bored for awhile, because no one was as good as he was in acrobatic tennis. Hell, pretty much _no_ one used acrobatic tennis!

Then, he met Kikumaru Eiji, and suddenly he had a rival, and even better, something to stake his pride on.

It was perfect.

**5. He hates it when Oshitari plays at being the uncaring genius.**

Gakuto is naturally cheerful and even though he likes to taunt people, Gakuto's also pretty nice at heart.

He teases people, but he knows well enough that all he does is exasperate, not actually hurt.

Whereas Oshitari likes to crush dreams. He likes to sow despair and broken awe in the souls of his opponents; because Oshitari _needs_ to know he's the best.

Gakuto hates it when Yuushi gets like that, because he knows that Yuushi's a good guy underneath all his smirks, and whenever Yuushi crushes a dream to make himself feel better, he's also crushing a small part of the true guy he is inside.

So Gakuto tries to take the job of annoying and destroying their opponents onto himself, to save Yuushi from having to do so.

Generally, against most opponents, it works, because Gakuto's sheer magnificence is enough to distract them from the silent killer behind him.

But when it doesn't, and Oshitari feels the need to prove to himself that he was the best, because Gakuto's antics haven't been able to convince him that he is, Gakuto feels sad.

He is disappointed with himself that he let that happen, because Gakuto feels nothing from the anger being thrown his way, while the resentment burning in Yuushi's heart slowly turns it to stone.

So, he promises himself, he will do anything to ensure that his best friend stays true to himself, and not bury and lose himself underneath his intricate web of lies and half-truths.

It's the least he could do for Yuushi after all.

**6. He actually does kind of like Kikumaru.**

It's a weird, twisted, full-of-insults kind of liking, but it's liking all the same.

For you see, before Kikumaru came barreling in with his acrobatic skills and doubles expertise, Gakuto had been getting rather disappointed that he was the only one of his kind.

There were loads of all-rounders, and base-liners and serve-and-volleyers… There were people with killer serves, crazy speed and insane analytical skills.

But there was no one like him. There wasn't anyone who Gakuto could compete against, and it was getting kind of lonely.

Then, Kikumaru appeared, and suddenly Gakuto has a rival to measure himself against.

It's exactly the therapy he needed.

In other words, what Gakuto really likes isn't Kikumaru, but simply Kikumaru's existence.

It was what he had been looking for ever since he started tennis.

Not that Kikumaru needs to know that.

(Gakuto gets the sneaking suspicion, however, that Kikumaru already does, because the two of them were really too alike for comfort.)

**7. He is a hard worker.**

People don't think he is.

They think that just because he acts flippant and uncaring, it means he really _is_.

They couldn't be further from the truth.

They like to mock him for having poor stamina, and Gakuto hates it, because he really _does_ work hard to improve it.

It's just that he has weak lungs, and no matter how hard he tries, his stamina's never going to be as good as the others.

But that sounds like an excuse, and if there's one thing Gakuto has never been, it's a whiny brat who blames everything on others.

So despite the fact that his lungs burn and he can barely breathe, Gakuto runs and flips and swings until his legs finally give up on trying to transmit its meaning to his stubborn brain, and just crumple underneath him.

Even then, Gakuto tries to get up.

No one sees this though, because Gakuto doesn't let them.

After all, Gakuto has his pride.

**8. He finds Hyotei fascinating.**

He doesn't know what he expected when he decided to take up tennis and not only that, but to join the infamously ruthless Hyotei tennis team.

He sure as hell did not expect the wild web of lies that is Hyotei.

It fascinates him to no end.

There is Atobe, who is cruelly straightforward when he cuts people from the team, but frustratingly enigmatic when it comes to everything else. Even his pomposity is mysterious, the bastard. Gakuto finds it extraordinary, and he enjoys how people think he doesn't get the subtle jokes Atobe likes to make.

Then there's Oshitari, who Gakuto thinks is the most fascinating of them all. He likes how Oshitari is all smirks and holier-than-thou on the outside, but is an utter romantic sap and flashy attention-hog on the inside. Even though he's spent three years more or less by Oshitari's side, Gakuto still hasn't worked out the puzzling genius, and that's why Gakuto sticks with Oshitari when he ran through other partners and friends so quickly other times.

Jirou is another intriguing one. The boy seems like he's a sleepy feather-brain, but in reality, Jirou is an intelligent, sly boy who doesn't let people's judgment from getting in the way of him enjoying himself. In that way, Jirou is like Gakuto, but he somehow manages to be it in a way that makes him adorably likable rather than annoyingly blunt, and Gakuto admires him for that.

Shishido too, is interesting. For no one expected much of Shishido after his fall from grace, least of all Gakuto, who had been extremely irked by the boy's overly inflated pride anyway. (For you see, Gakuto was proud, Oshitari was proud, and Gakuto was fine with that, because they had something tangible to be proud of, whereas Shishido didn't, not at the time.) But then, through sheer force of will and determination, Shishido defies all the odds, and suddenly Gakuto realizes that Shishido is not just a pile of arrogance and nothing else.

Shishido's doubles partner is just as enthralling as he is, if not more. For Ohtori is the ultimate nice guy, and Gakuto can't help but like someone who really _does_ care, and is not just faking it for the attention or because he thinks he is obliged to. But what makes Gakuto like him even more is the way that Ohtori balances niceness and ambition perfectly, and can be just as cruelly cutting as Oshitari at his best in a way that doesn't imply it at all. Gakuto still doesn't understand how Ohtori does it sometimes.

Kabaji is absolutely puzzling with the way he follows Atobe around and only ever agrees with them, when Gakuto knows for a fact that Kabaji is one of the most intelligent boys in school. Gakuto's read some of the boy's essays before, and they are _deep_. Until now, Gakuto doesn't know why the junior acts like such a pushover.

Hiyoshi. Now Hiyoshi was the most amusingly fascinating of them all. Because until now, Gakuto hasn't been able to work out if Hiyoshi says Gekukujyou out of habit or if he really means it. For though Gakuto knows that Hiyoshi wants to defeat Atobe, Gakuto also knows that Hiyoshi doesn't want to, because the idea of Atobe not being at the top is just fundamentally _wrong_ somehow. Watching Hiyoshi try to figure out his own motives in his awkward way of his is absolutely hilarious to Gakuto.

So yes, Gakuto is absolutely enthralled by the maze of puzzles that the Hyotei Tennis Team makes, and when the tennis team becomes a _real_ _team_ after their loss to Seigaku, Gakuto is even more fascinated than before.

Gakuto loves Hyotei, maybe more than any other.

Interestingly enough, Gakuto might also see and understand the most among all of them too, simply because he is so confident in his own beliefs, when everyone else is too immersed in masks and acts to notice.

**9. He respects Atobe.**

Sure, Atobe was an asshole and a Drama Queen, but the boy was also extremely likable in a strange way.

Atobe tries hard in everything he does, even when he is smirking and riling his fans up into a chant. He is playing a little bit of psychological warfare, and testing his opponent's resolve.

Gakuto respects that.

Atobe and Gakuto are the two most self-confident people in the whole team, and it is exactly the thing that makes Gakuto like Atobe.

Although admittedly, it took an unfortunate ice-skating incident that involved Atobe ending up in the not-really-as-frozen-as-it-looks lake, and Gakuto being dragged in after him when he tried to help the taller and heavier boy out, to realize that.

There's something about a freezing lake and combined stupidity that builds friendship faster and stronger than any amount of ice breaking activities ever can.

(Well, in this case, a _literal_ ice breaking activity did manage the job.)

**10. He is like melting ice.**

That is not to say he is half of what his teammates are, but rather it just means that he is different, and it is his deadly strength.

At first glance, he is stupider than the others, and like melted ice, almost warm to the touch.

But play with him long enough, and you will realize, his core is still frozen ice, and he can still freeze your fingers off.

Hyotei is Hyotei, and its ice is part of every one of its members, even the vibrant ones like Gakuto.

He will freeze you, if you don't realize that you should stop playing with fire.

Because, Gakuto is, in the end, as determined and cunning as the rest of them.

He just hides it better.

-0-0-0-

_I'll admit that I semi-abandoned this story after the lack of response the Oshitari chapter got. I think I was a bit spoilt by the overwhelming support that Of Rikkai got and was pretty disappointed that this one didn't get as good a reception._

_But then I realized, I was writing this because I enjoyed this, and I owed it to the ones who did review to continue this._

_I hope you all forgive me for being such a brat!_

_And I like this chapter overall, but if you don't please drop a note to tell me why._

_To be honest, quite a bit of Gakuto's character is based on my own. Odd, since I never really noticed him before this._

_Next up: Jirou _

_Can anyone tell me how to spell the rest of Jirou's name? It's Akutagawa right?_

_Loves,_

_~FO_


End file.
